Verano, otoño e Invierno
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: Sting era todo rayos de sol y sonrisas pero quemaba todo a su alrededor, Rogue era dulce aroma a mandarinas pero marchitaba todo a su paso y Yukino fríos copos de nieve, poco apreciados pero hermosos, blancos y frágiles (me rompo fácil) /


Palabras : 600

Anime/manga : Fairy Tail

Pareja : Ninguna o más bien, un extraño triangulo donde nadie es correspondido realmente.

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes. Eh, no tiene mucho sentido como todo lo que escribo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Verano, otoño e Invierno.<strong>

* * *

><p>Y desde que eran pequeños ellos tres eran verano, otoño e invierno.<p>

Sting era todo rayos de sol y sonrisas pero quemaba todo a su alrededor, Rogue era dulce aroma a mandarinas pero marchitaba todo a su paso y Yukino fríos copos de nieve, poco apreciados pero hermosos, blancos y frágiles, demasiado frágiles.

Y los tres se amaban entre sí.

Era una lástima que el amor no fuera suficiente para nadie.

Ni para Sting que solo era un hijodeputa aprovechándose de su poder y de que todos lo querían. (Pero él solo quería a Yukino)

Ni para Yukino que lo quería tanto (más bien hasta el infinito) y que era tan fácil de romper y mucho menos para el pobre de Rogue que los quería a los dos (pero no lo suficiente para Sting ni para Yukino que solo quería al verano a su lado y morirse con él)

En verdad, que mal para Rogue estar enamorado de los dos y que ellos estuvieran enamorados entre sí. Entonces… es mejor que el otoño los mate antes de que se maten entre ellos.

Así ninguno terminaría con las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Si, es mejor que el otoño mate al verano antes de que el verano mate al invierno por quererla demasiado.

Y es que, Rogue amaba tanto al invierno y a los copos de nieve como amaba al verano y a los rayos de sol pero no los quería juntos. La lógica estaba de su parte. Que Yukino y Sting estuvieran liados entre las, antes pulcras, sábanas de la cama de Sting era tan posible como lo era mezclar el sol con los copos de nieve o más bien que el invierno se paseara durante el verano.

Por eso la escena en la habitación era imposible, nunca nunca nunca debería darse.

Y los mataría, mataría a Yukino porque se estaba mezclando con los rayos de sol y eso a fin de cuentas la terminaría matando alguna vez (Sting es un malnacido que no la valora pero la ama tanto que le gusta hacerla sufrir de día pero hacerla gritar entre la sábanas de noche, como ahora) Y mataría a Sting antes de que matara a Yukino (Que amaba a Sting hasta el infinito aunque tuviera que llorar todo el día solo por su culpa para luego gritar de placer durante la noche.) . Los copos de nieve no soportan temperaturas elevadas y si ella se mantenía junto a Sting, que era la representación de los rayos del sol caminando sobre la tierra, terminaría muerta y llena de sangre sin darse cuenta.

Si Rogue tenía que convertirse en el otoño que separaba al verano del invierno, lo haría. Sería quien marchitara todas y cada una de las hojas del jardín donde el amor de Sting y Yukino florecían.

Entonces tac tac tac, con pasos lentos y de asesino en serie bajo la hermosa oscuridad, entró a la a la habitación, clavó el cuchillo en el corazón de Sting y calló los incesantes latidos del mismo ¿O fueron los gritos de Yukino los que lo hicieron?

No lo sabría nunca, ni ahora que corriendo por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras asesino al invierno y la nieve se volvió roja , muy roja como aquellos crayones que usaban para colorear cuando eran niños. Cuando ellos tres eran verano, otoño e invierno en completa armonía.

Oh, hacen tantos años de aquello ¡pero que importa! Ahora ya no hay verano porque está desangrándose en su cama y tampoco hay invierno porque está muerta en las escaleras.

Y ahora que eran mayores solo queda el otoño. Roto pero sigue en pie.

* * *

><p>PFFFFFFFF, no tengo ni idea de que es esto. Hace mucho que no escribo nada y esto se me ocurrio escuchando Worl So cold de Mudvayne ¿Por qué oía eso? No se, estaba deprimida y comenzó a sonar, tengo problemas(?) entonces pensé en Yukino, en Sting y Rogue. Porque los amo y siempre los veo en tragedias donde Rogue es el malo y bueno de la historia.<p>

¡Nada! Algún día volveré a aparecer, se los aseguro.


End file.
